Asylum Memories
by elodiedu47
Summary: Une jeune femme se réveille dans un endroit inconnu, elle ne sait plus qui elle est, ou est-elle, pourquoi est-elle la ? Parcourez avec elle son histoire, et connaitre les réponses dont elle à tant besoin... Histoire Creepypasta : Eyeless Jack x Oc
1. Chapter 1

Asylum Memories...

Blanc... Tout est blanc : le lit, les rideaux, les draps, les murs, le sol, le plafond... Tout est blanc...et rouge, une odeur métallique désagréable parcours la salle, le bip bip de la machine résonne à l'intérieur de ma tête comme des coups de marteau, mes yeux fixes le plafond, je lève ma main vers moi, elle est reliés à plusieurs câbles transparent, tous sur la machine qui résonne, j'arrache les fils, un peu de liquide rouge sort de ma main et de mon bras, curieuse, je lèche se liquide rougeâtre, un goût métallique mais pas désagréable...

J'enlève les couverture blanches de mon corps, je suis habillée dans une petite robe blanche... Ou suis-je ? Qui suis-je ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout est blanc et rouge dans cet endroit ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

Ah... Tellement de questions et aucune réponse, est-ce qu'il y a même quelqu'un ici pour y répondre ? Je me lève de ce lit blanc... C'est froid sous mes pieds... Je n'ai aucunes chaussures... Il y a des bouts de verre qui jonche le sol près d'un cadre, sûrement un miroir qui s'est brisé, on dirait que quelqu'un c'est battu dans cette salle, et à sûrement brisé se miroir...

Les bouts de verre montre mon apparence, brisé à certain endroits, un bandage était autour de ma tête, je le touche du bout des doigts, grimaçant à la douleur... J'ai dû me blessée en venant ici... Je pense, ah... Pourquoi je ne peux pas me rappelez de quoi que se soit ?! Tiens, la porte de cette pièce est entrouverte, sa clignote légèrement, je me dirige vers la porte, coupant mes pieds dans les bris de verres les colorants en rouge, je ne fis pas attention à la douleur et j'ouvris la porte.

La lumière clignotante vient d'une ampoule suspendu au plafond, plusieurs armoires était dans le couloirs, la plupart contenaient des affaires médicales... Il y a un casier juste à côté de la pièce ou je me trouvait, lui aussi est ouvert, je m'approche du casier et l'ouvrit plus grand, des vêtements : une chemise bleu et des jeans, j'en profite pour me changer, il y a aussi une carte couverte du liquide rouge qui était posée sur les vêtements, je la prends et l'inspecte, une photo qui me représente et il y a un nom : « Elodie », est-ce le mien ? … Le nom de famille est caché par le liquide rouge, d'après la carte, il s'agit d'une carte du personnel... Je travaillais ici ? Mais... dans ce cas que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi n'y a-t-il personne ? Et pourquoi étais-je allongée dans un lit... d'hôpital ?

Je soupire et remis la carte dans le casier, je trouverai peut-être quelque chose pour nettoyer le liquide, je ferme le casier, j'entends un objet tombé sur ma gauche, je me tourne rapidement vers le son, la lumière ne m'aide pas, elle clignotait et elle n'éclairai que peu le couloir, je m'avance vers le bruit, mon cœur battis vite dans ma poitrine, quel est ce sentiment ? L'anxiété ? La peur ? Je n'arrivais pas à décrire ce que je ressentais... Rien ?... Il n'y avait personne, ni d'objet, ni... rien, juste une porte, peut-être que celui qui avait fait tombé cet objet l'avait récupéré et pris cette porte... … Et l'a verrouillée...

Je soupire pour une seconde fois, il faut que je trouve des réponses à mes questions... Je fais demi-tour et je retourne dans le couloir peu éclairée... ? Tiens une clé, je souris, peut-être que notre maladroit la abandonné sur son chemin... Je retourne vers la porte et mit la clé à l'intérieur de la serrure, je la tourne pour entendre le petit « clic », et j'ouvre la porte pour voir...


	2. Chapter 2

Asylum Memories

Des... Des cadavres... Des cadavres partout, sur des tables, dans des tiroirs et même sur le sols, tous dans un sac mortuaire, mais certain sont ouvert, ceux qui sont ouvert étaient blanc, à certain leur visages étaient brûlés, laissant une odeur de chair carbonisé, comme si ce n'était pas aussi longtemps qu'ils étaient morts, d'autre avait un bandeau sur la bouche, on dirait que quelqu'un voulait qui ne puissent pas parler...

AH ! Quel... quelque chose fait du bruit dans l'un de ces tiroir ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! J'ouvre le tiroir le plus proche de moi, révélant son contenus, le sac bouge dans tous les sens comme si il voulait se libéré... Qu'est-ce qui y a l'a dedans ?! Je prends l'arme la plus proche de moi, un scalpel et je poignard plusieurs fois le sac, il s'arrête de bouger après un moment, je prends une grande respiration, je préfère ne pas savoir ce qu'il y avait là-dedans...

Je met le scalpel dans la petite poche de mon pantalon, il pourrai peut-être me servir pour plus tard, autant sortir d'ici, l'odeur de la chair brûlés et la vue de ces cadavres me donne envie de vomir...

La porte au fond de la salle me mène vers un autre couloir où il n'y a qu'une seule porte sur ma droite, qui est verrouillée... Eh mer... ! Un bruit venant sur ma gauche arrête mes pensées, et il n'avait pas assez de lumière pour y voir... J'entendis des traces de pas venant vers moi, cette chose faisait des bruits inhumain qui me fige sur place, sa se rapproche... !

« Clic » Qu'est-ce que ?! La porte vient de se déverrouillée ! J'entre sans réfléchir et je la ferme derrière moi, la clé est toujours sur la porte, je la verrouille sans attendre, ce truc frappe contre la porte, je l'entends grogné derrière la porte, et je vois son ombre derrière la porte, il frappe encore pendant un petit moment puis s'en va, je vois son ombre partir...

Je me rends compte que je tiens ma respiration, je lâche un long soupire et je me retourne pour constater que je suis dans la salle de surveillance... Je m'approche des écrans, quelque uns étaient éteint, sûrement défectueux, il y avait un café sur le bureau ainsi que du sang sur... une assiette ? Je secoue la tête et regarde les écrans... Tous montrés ma chambre, dans différents angles : devant la porte et derrière, au-dessus de mon lit et même dans la salle de bain... Qui que se soit, il devait m'observer depuis un moment et il vient peut-être de me sauver... Qui est-ce ?... Peut-être que l'une de ces caméras pourraient m'indiquer son emplacement …

C'est étrange... Il n'y a aucun endroits ou il aurait pu sortir à part bien sur la porte d'entrée mais je l'aurais vu passer... Il s'est volatilisé... En tout cas, il faut que je sorte de cette pièce et que je trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici.

En sortant, je trouve une clé rouillée parterre comme si quelqu'un l'avait abandonnée juste devant la porte... Je ne réfléchis pas et je la prends, la rangeant dans ma poche, j'ouvris légèrement la porte mais je m'y arrête à m'y chemin en voyant quelqu'un debout... Ce-dernier avait un scalpel dans le cou... Il a l'air vivant même avec cette objet dans le cou, il se tourne vers la porte quand il vit de la lumière et me vois...

Ne fais aucun bruit... Absolument aucun bruit... Je suis dans un placard qui était au fond du couloir, je peux l'apercevoir grâce au trou de serrure, je pouvais le voir mieux d'ici : il avait la peau extrêmement pâle, son visage et son corps était couvert de sang, il avait plusieurs blessure autour du cou sûrement causer par le scalpel qui était encore dans sa chair, sa bouche était bandée et ses bras étaient attaché derrière son dos, il tourne la tête dans tous les sens, sûrement pour me chercher, d'un coup il fonça sur le placard, il tombe à terre après se l'être pris, j'étouffe un rire, et il se mit à cogner sur le placard avec sa tête jusqu'à...


	3. Chapter 3

Asylum Memories

Un bruit se fit entendre de l'autre côté détournant l'attention de la créature, grognant légèrement il se lève et se dirige en courant vers le son qu'il avait entendu, je lâche un soupire de soulagement dés que la créature était hors de vue.

Je retourne dans le couloir où il y avait ma « chambre », j'avais aperçus une porte de l'autre côté du couloir, légèrement rouillée comme la clé, je mis la clé dans la porte et la tourne, j'ai vu juste, la porte s'ouvre révélant une simple chambre, elle ressemblait un peu comme la mienne, le bip assourdissant qu'il y avait dans ma chambre se faisait entendre ici aussi.

Un jeune homme peut-être d'une vingtaine d'années était allongé dans le lit qui était au milieu de la pièce, je m'approche pour le voir un peu mieux, ses yeux étaient fermés signifiant qu'il dormait je pense, il avait des cheveux auburn légèrement ébouriffé, et il portait des vêtements normal : un tee-shirt bleu foncée et un jean noir, ainsi que des chaussettes noirs, au moins il n'était pas dans cette horrible blouse blanche, ses bras étaient attachés par des lanières blanches.

Sa poitrine monte et descend, il était bien vivant, je touche son bras pour une quelconque réaction... rien, je le secoue plus fort... son bras attrape mon poignet me faisant sursauter, ses yeux bleus me regarde, je tire mon poignet de son bras, il me lâche aussitôt et se met à regarder autour de lui, complètement perdus :

Euh... Hey... Du calme...

Ses yeux se posent sur moi puis il tente d'arracher les lanières se brûlant sûrement les bras au contact, je pose mes mains sur son bras le calment instantanément :

Du calme... Ne bouge pas je vais te libéré de ces lanières

Je prends le scalpel de ma poche espérant que se soit assez coupant, je pus découper la moitié d'elle, il tire d'un coup, arrachant le morceau restant qui le retenait, il enlève le masque à oxygène et pris une bouffé d'air, je coupe l'autre lanière et je l'aide à enlevé les câbles en évitant de le blessé, il se lève trébuchant un peu, je lui prends le bras, lui donnant un peu d'équilibre :

… Merci...

De rien

Il reprit son équilibre et me regarde, son regard me fit mal à l'aise :

Et... Euh... Tu t'appelle ?

Jack

Ok moi c'est...

Elodie, je sais

Tu sais ?

Il ne répondit pas, je suis censé le connaître ? C'est pour ça qu'il connaît mon prénom ?

Comment t'es arrivé là ?

Longue histoire...

J'ai tout le temps devant moi...

Je t'expliquerais une fois qu'on sort d'ici

Je hoche la tête, arrêtant notre petite conversation, qu'il soit étrange ou pas, qu'il me connaisse ou non, sa fait du bien de se dire qu'on est plus seul... La lumière s'éteint tout un coup, on entends des bruits inhumains dans le couloir, Jack prends ma main et tente la porte au fond de sa chambre... Verrouillée

On fait quoi ?!

Du calme, je réfléchis...

Je reste silencieuse, puis la porte s'ouvrit et un petit faisceau de lumière s'en dégagea, la créature venait d'entrée dans la chambre...


	4. Chapter 4

Asylum Memories 4

Je respire lourdement pas le nez, sa main est sur ma bouche m'empêchant de faire quelconques bruits, je peux entendre les pieds de la créature de la où on étaient, sa semblait être des heures pour nous, la créature se décide enfin à sortir de la chambre, rampant de dessous le lit, je me lève rapidement dés que je le pouvais, je soupire de soulagement quand la lumière revient dans la chambre, je ferme rapidement la porte et je me tourne vers Jack :

C'était intelligent d'avoir l'idée de se cacher sous le lit

Mouais... Juste un réflexe

Réflexe étrange, je me dirige vers la porte qu'on avait tenté d'ouvrir... Tiens ? Elle est ouverte :

Comment sa se fait qu'elle est ouverte ?

? Je sais pas... Cette chose la peut-être ouverte

Pourquoi ?

Il hausse des épaules a ma question, passant la porte pour rentrer dans l'autre salle, je le suis rapidement, je ne voulais plus être seule, pas avec cette chose qui se promène dans cet asile...

Le couloir donne sur un escalier qui ne pouvait que nous faire descendre, en tout cas on sait que nous sommes au dernier étage, je pense :

Il n'y a plus qu'à descendre...

Sans blague ?

Jack secoue la tête et commence à descendre me laissant derrière lui :

… Hey ! Attends-moi !

… Que ? Il ne peut pas marcher aussi vite, non ? Il... Il est plus là ! Il a complètement disparu...

Euh... Jack ?... Écoute si je t'ai vexé... Je regrette ! Reviens...

Merde... Ma fierté en prend un coup... Rah... Je veux pas être seul, je peux entendre quelqu'un marcher vers moi... Est-ce lui ?

… Jack ?

Celui qui s'avançait vers moi me répondit par un grognement... Je... Je l'ai pas vexé autant que sa, si ?!

Jack, j'ai dit que j'étais désolée...

Je peux voir une jambe blanche trop blanche pour que se soit lui (non ce n'est pas Jeff...) Merde... qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je recule lentement, le … truc qui ressemblait à un humain se met sous la lumière pour que je puisse le voir... ! Quelle horreur, son visage était totalement brûlés, ses vêtements étaient déchirés et couverts de sang sec... Il avait les bras ballants vers moi, comme si il voulait m'attraper et il marche comme un zombie... Je fais rapidement demi-tour et je tente toutes les portes, toutes sont verrouillées ! Non ! Putain ! Il marche rapidement pour un zombie, merde ! Je veux pas crevée ici !

Elles sont toutes verrouillées, toutes... Ce truc s'approche rapidement... trop rapidement de moi... Je veux pas mourir ici ! Je ne veux pas !... Il s'approche et...


	5. Chapter 5

Asylum Memories

Non ! Lâche-moi ! Espèce de !

Ce truc m'a attraper le bras et il me traîne loin du couloir, je le frappe au bras une fois, j'entendis un bruit écœurent, son bras venait de se casser ? Oui, je viens de lui casser le bras avec un simple coup, peut-être que ses os sont très fragile, j'appuie durement sur sa jambe, celle-ci ne se brise pas, mince, cet idiot ne se retourne même pas et il continu à aller droit devant lui et il arrive a me tenir avec son bras tordu !

Tant pis, je prends le scalpel que j'avais garder dans ma poche, je le lui enfonce dans la jambe, il ne fait pas de bruit et il continu de marcher, je retire l'arme et je coupe à l'endroit ou je l'avais frapper, je réussi à lui couper le bras, au moins jusqu'au coude, il continu à marcher, si il ne sentait rien, il n'a donc pas du sentir que je viens de lui couper le bras.

Une fois qu'il fut hors de vue, je m'appuie contre le mur et je soupire de soulagement, j'ai le cœur qui va exploser, beurk... sa main est toujours accroché à mon poignet, je tire d'un coup sec, par chance elle se détache aussitôt, sa poigne était tellement forte qu'il m'a laissé une trace rouge de sa main, je jette son bras au bout du couloir, cette chose est affreuse...

Je me lève du mur, il ne faut pas que je reste ici ce truc pourrait revenir n'importe quand... Bon j'ai pas d'autre choix que d'aller à droite... Il fait si sombre, si j'avais ne serait-ce qu'une lampe torche pour y voir quelque chose... Il y a un petit faisceau de lumière, venant d'une porte... Je risque plus grand chose maintenant... non ? Bref, je passe cette porte, la lumière venait d'une télé qui n'affichait que des couleurs, il y avait quelques canapés, un comptoir et des magazines sur une table, je devais être à la réception... la sortie devrait être là par logique... Bonne logique, une grande porte en bois sûrement la sortie, enfin, j'ouvre la porte...

Que... ? Rien que du blanc avec un très grand arbre mort... Merde, mais où est-ce que je suis ?! Je crie, j'étais si proche de partir d'ici ! Je fais demi-tour, je suis sûrement devenue folle et je ne vois plus que cette asile et ces « patients »... Peut-être que Jack devrait savoir comment je pourrais sortir d'ici ou me soigner... Merde ! Je l'avais oublier, où peut-il être ?! Jack doit encore être à l'intérieur, il faut que je le trouve, si il sait ou est cette sortit, ce serait ma seule chance !

Je reviens rapidement sur mes pas, je suis de retour à la réception, je pris une porte sur la droite, ouverte par chance, un autre couloir, plus grand cette fois-ci, il y avait une porte ouverte, à coté était posé une plaque, écrit dessus « Morgue Enfant », génial... Ah... J'en ai marre de tout ces morts et puis qui va mettre la morgue enfant à côté de la réception... peut-être que Jack pourrait être à l'intérieur...

Pour une morgue, elle est très vide... Il n'y avait rien sauf deux corps au centre de la salle, vu la taille, je dirait deux enfants plutôt jeune moins de douze ans en tout cas, je m'approche d'eux, tout deux avait les yeux fermés comme si il dormaient mais il ne respiraient pas, un garçon et une fille touts les deux avaient les cheveux bruns, je caresse les cheveux de la jeune fille avec un air mélancolique... Il me dise tout deux quelque chose :

Tu les connaissaient

Quoi ?


	6. Chapter 6

Asylum Memories 6

Quoi ? Je les connaissaient... mais ils sont si jeunes ! C'étaient mes patient ? Sa ne peut être que ça, non ?

Comment ça, je les connaissaient ? Qui sont-ils ?

Tu ne te rappelle plus d'eux ? Vraiment ? Pas même un simple souvenir ?

Non... Pourquoi ? Étaient-ils important pour moi ?

 _J'ignorais que le coup avait était aussi violant_

Jack marmonne mais je pus entendre sa phrase, un coup ? J'ai reçu un coup ? C'est pour ça que j'ai perdu la mémoire ? Et si c'est le cas, qui me l'a donné ce coup ?

… Bon... et d'où je les connais ces enfants ?

Se sont les tiens

… … Quoi ?! Les miens ?! Mais... Mais sa veut dire que...

Du calme... Ah... Oui se sont les tiens, mais...

Mais ?

Ils sont morts il y a plusieurs années

Il y a plusieurs années ?! Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?! Pourquoi suis-je ici ?! Et pourquoi il y a des morts-vivants partout dans cette asile ?!

Du... Du calme ! Si tu continue de crier à tue-tête tous ces « zombies » vont rappliquer ici

Je prends une grande respiration, et je tente de me calmer, trop de choses viens de me tomber dessus, j'ai reçu un coup assez violent pour me faire perdre la mémoire, j'ai eu deux enfants dont je ne me souviens pas et qu'ils sont morts depuis plusieurs années... … Avec...avec qui je les ais eus ?... Ah... Encore une question qui viens de s'ajouter à la liste...

Viens, ne traînons pas ici, ils pourraient revenir...

Je me tourne vers les deux corps des... de mes enfants, je hoche la tête vers Jack...

Je... Tout à l'heure, j'ai trouvé la réception avec la porte de sortie

…

Et tout était blanc, il n'y avait rien ! Est-ce que tu sais où est la « vraie » sortie ?

Il me prends rapidement la main et me guide en dehors de la salle :

Hey ! Réponds-moi !

Je n'ai rien à te dire

Comment ça ?! J'ai le droit d'avoir des réponses !

Ce n'est pas moi qui décide

Quoi ? Comment ça, ce n'est pas toi qui décide ?!

Je ne peux rien te dire !

Je me détache rapidement de sa poigne :

Je veux des réponses maintenant !

Il pris mes épaules et me secoue

Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es ici ! J'ai voulu l'empêcher de te blesser, il voulait te faire du mal !

Il ? Qui est ce « il » ?

Jack me regarde puis il soupire, je suis sur qu'il pensait qu'il en avait trop dit, sa se voyait sur son visage :

Très bien, je vais te raconter ce que je sais...


	7. Chapter 7

Asylum Memories 7

On étaient à l'extérieur de la morgue, assis sur un banc qui était placé à côté de la porte, Jack regardait partout sauf à mon visage, sûrement incertain de me raconter cette « histoire », je vais enfin avoir des réponses, savoir pourquoi suis-je ici, savoir qui suis-je... Ces questions vont avoir des réponses...

Ah... bon je vais commencer par le début...

Point of View Elodie and Jack's Past / PoV d'Eyeless Jack

…... Cette camisole blanche me gêne pour manger, ils me prennent pour un animal, ces humains ont mis des organes d'animaux dans un seau... l'odeur est agréable mais je préfère ceux des humains... peut-être que les leurs doivent avoir un bon goût... … Ils m'ont aussi pris mon masque, l'un d'eux à en a perdu sa main, immangeable d'ailleurs..., j'ai faim... j'ai tellement faim... tant pis je vais manger ces stupide organes animales.

Eh bien, il était temps que tu te décide à manger

J'étais tellement occupé à manger que je ne l'avais pas entendu entrer, je grogne et je recule de la porte et du mec :

Je voulais te présenté ta nouvelle thérapeute... Vous pouvez entrez

Une femme vers la vingtaine, assez grande plus petite que moi, brune avec les yeux bruns, plutôt jolie... elle avait un grand sourire chaleureux, sa ne me plaisait pas...L'homme qui l'a emmener ici lui parle pendant quelques secondes puis sort de la salle fermant la porte derrière lui :

… Bonjour Jack

Je ne dis rien, elle a toujours se sourire plaqué sur son visage :

Je m'appelle Elodie, je suis ta nouvelle thérapeute... Hum...

Elle avait l'air hésitante, elle ouvrit le dossier brun qu'elle avait dans ses mains et regarda les feuilles, elle tremble... Je lui fait peur n'est-ce pas ? Ces séances vont être amusante...

Désolé... Euh... Le bureau que j'utilise est en réparation, et pour le moment nos séances se feront ici.

Elle tire une chaise près du mur, son bruit strident la fit grincer des dents, je souri, elle place la chaise, à trois mètres de moi :

… Bon, hum... Je m'appelle Elodie, j'ai vingt-quatre ans et... je suis là pour aider les gens... à vous...

Elodie ? Joli prénom... Elle attend à ce que je lui réponde ? Peut-être... Je n'ai pas envie de lui parler...

… …. Jack, j'ai vingt-cinq ans et si je suis là, c'est parce que j'ai tuer des gens et voler leurs organes...

Elle frémit de dégoutter, son visage passe au blanc :

… Eh bien doc, vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller bien...

Elle souri... Quoi ? Elle sourit ?

Tu sais... Tu n'es pas le seul avec un cas similaire comme le tien... J'ai vu des choses bien pires...

… Comme mon visage ?

Elle parut surprise au début avant qu'elle ne souri à nouveau :

Tu as un beau visage... N'écoute pas ceux qui te dise le contraire...

A mon tour d'être surpris... Beau ? Elle a dit que j'étais beau ? Qu'elle étrange femme...


	8. Chapter 8

Asylum Memories 8

Pov Eyeless Jack

… La voilà enfin, avec son sourire magnifique, ses yeux brillants... Elle est si belle... … Je la veux... Rien que pour moi... Mais cet homme... Il s'approche trop près d'elle...

Bonjour Jack

Sa voix me sortit de mes pensées :

… Bonjour

Comment va tu ?

Je ne répondis que par un simple hochement de tête, satisfaite de ma réponse elle s'assoit sur le siège le plus proche, je ne la quitte pas « des yeux »... …

De quel sujet veut-tu parler aujourd'hui ?

Je ne répondis pas de suite, un sujet ? Est-ce que j'en ai un ? Oui... Mais acceptera t-elle d'en parler ?...

Eh bien ?

De toi...

Hmm ?

Je veux qu'on parle de toi...

Elle fut surprise de ma réponse, et réfléchit pendant un moment avant de me répondre :

Pourquoi veut-tu qu'on parle de moi ?

… Je me suis présenté déjà... à ton tour...

… Ah... Vu comme sa...

Elle me regarda puis soupira :

Très bien... Pose moi les questions que tu veux savoir sur moi et j'y répondrais... Enfin si ce n'est pas trop personnel...

… Date de naissance ?

Encore surprise elle cligna des yeux avant de me répondre :

Le 13 décembre

Couleur favorite ?

Le bleu...

… Animal ?

Chien...

Je souriais à chacune de ses réponses, j'avais raison je la connaissais tellement bien...

Mariée ?

Plus surprise qu'avant, elle me regarda nerveuse, hésitante, peut-être trop personnel pour elle...

Je... Je suis désolée mais cet quest...

Tu ne l'ais pas...

Pardon ?

Tu n'es pas mariée, et tu n'es pas en couple et encore moins amoureuse... … Je peux changer cela

Je murmura la dernière partie qu'elle n'entendit pas, elle se leva de sa chaise brusquement la faisant tombée :

Co...Comment sais-tu ?

Comment ? Je t'observe Elodie...

J'avais un sourire sur mon visage...

Je t'observe depuis le début de nos séances... Si tu souri autant c'est pour cacher ta nerveuse, quand tu es anxieuse tu joue avec tes doigts, tu déteste être entourée de personnes, sa te rends mal à l'aise... Et tu hais ton boss plus que tout car il te fait des avances...

Elle avait l'air terrifiée, elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte, malheureusement pour elle, cette dernière resta fermé, quant à ma camisole... Elle ne fut pas solide, avec un peu de force je réussi à détruire mes liens...

\- Il est trop tard, Elodie... Je vais te faire mienne...


	9. Chapter 9

Asylum Memories 9

P.o.v du Narrateur

…

…

Un grand silence pesait après que Jack eut fini son histoire :

… Je suis… tombée enceinte… après… après… ce viol ?

… Oui… Après neuf mois, tu as mis au monde deux enfants, des jumeaux.

Cela faisait cinq minutes, qu'elle n'avait pas répondue, la jeune femme était choquée : elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle avaient des enfants avec un tueur !

Jack toucha son bras pour une quelconque réaction…

La touche la fit sortir de ses pensées, elle se leva brusquement et gifla sa main :

NE ME TOUCHE PAS !

Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, elle se précipita vers la porte et se dirigea vers le couloir en ignorant les cris de Jack.

P.o.v d'Elodie

Cela fait environ dix minutes que je cours sans savoir où je vais, j'ai l'impression d'être poursuivi, j'entends des pas derrière moi, des pas lourd qui me suit…C'est la mort qui s'approche et ne compte pas s'arrêter avant de m'avoir attrapée !

Un trou noir s'ouvre devant moi, il avale tout ce qu'il peut, je m'arrête de justesse et je recule, je me retourne et je m'éloigne de cette… « bouche »…

J'entends quelque chose gratter sur le sol… Quelque chose s'approche… Mon cœur bat plus fort au son… d'instinct je recule, j'évite de peu le trou… Je n'arrive même plus à contrôler ma respiration, la peur prends le dessus… Que ?! Ah ! On me pousse, qui ?! Mes… mes deux enfants !… Tout est noir… Je tombe. Je tombe ! JE TOMBE !

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH… Aaaahhh… Ah…

… Un cauchemar… Juste un cauchemar…

Je ne vois rien, que du noir, pas de couleurs, pas de formes… Juste… Rien…

… Il y a quelqu'un ?

Ma voix fait écho dans le noir, personne ne répondit à ma question… Je soupire, il y aurait-il une lumière ici ?…

Soudain, je sens deux mains attrapées mes bras, ma respiration se coupe, la peur revient… Je sens son souffle près de mon oreille :

Vois ce que j'ai vécu… Je vais te faire souffrir, comme tu m'as fait souffrir… Elodie…

Ah… Je ne sens… plus rien…

P.o.v ?

… Elle s'est évanouie… tant mieux, ce sera plus simple pour la porter… Elle ne l'a plu… Parfait… Je vais la faire oublier de lui…

P.o.v de Jack

Génial… j'ai suivi ces cris et me voilà dans une « pharmacie ». Des armoires blanches entières de médicaments… Elodie n'est pas ici… J'espère qu'il ne l'a pas trouvée, je n'ose pas pensé à ce qu'il pourrait lui faire… Merde ! Il faut que je la retrouve au plus vite !

P.o.v d'Elodie

Pourquoi… je ne vois rien ? Pourquoi… je ne sens rien ? Pourquoi… suis-je ici ?… Pourquoi ?…

Ouvre les yeux, Elodie… c'est fini…

Cette voix… me semble… familière… J'ouvre enfin mes yeux, je peux voir de nouveau ces couleurs, ces formes et… lui… Eyeless Jack…


	10. Chapter 10

Asylum Memories 10

Jack me l'avait décrit mais en vrai il était bien plus pire que ce que j'avais pu m'imaginer : il portait un sweat bleu foncé et un pantalon noir ainsi que des baskets, sa peau était d'une couleur grise, mais le plus étrange était ce masque bleu, deux grands trous pour les yeux, des sortes de larmes noirs en sortaient. Il me semble tellement familier, l'histoire de Jack doit donc être vrai... Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

Cela fait cinq minutes qu'il ne me lâche pas des... « yeux » hum...

Pourquoi suis-je ici ?... Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ?...

Je posa enfin cette question, je ne pouvais dire comment mais je savais qu'il me regardait droit dans les yeux, il leva son bras et pointa ma main gauche :

… Ta main...

Je regarda ma main, il n'y avait pourtant rien d'anormal :

Qu'est-ce qu'elle à...

Où... Où est il ? Je regarda à droite, à gauche... rien, la pièce était complètement vide, je me leva, mes jambes me semblaient lourdes, j'ai dû être trop longtemps assise... Je frotta mes muscles endoloris...

Bon... Comment est-ce que je sort d'ici ? Cette salle était vraiment vide, il n'y avait même aucune porte, sauf la bouche d'aération...Il...Il m'a vraiment fait passer par là ? Il faut que j'arrête de me poser des questions... Bon, j'ouvre la bouche d'aération, le conduit à l'air étroit mais je pouvais passer facilement à l'intérieur...

C'est assez sombre, je n'y vois rien... Ah, tiens, je peux enfin voir un peu de lumière sûrement la sortie... enfin j'espère... Génial une autre grille, et elle ne me conduisait pas à la sortie... C'est assez éclairé pour que je puisse voir quelque chose...

Deux petites formes, d'après ce que je peux voir, je dirais que c'est un garçon et une fille, tous deux avaient les cheveux brun... Ils m'ont l'air familiers, une porte claqua, ce qui me surpris... ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?.. Mince je suis trop loin je n'entends rien. Soudain, la grille céda au poids de mon corps, je bascula tête la première, par chance je retomba lourdement sur le dos, je gémissais de douleur, et j'ouvris les yeux voir ces deux petites formes :

Ce n'est pas bien...

Dit le jeune garçon,suivi par la petite fille qui me sourit :

D'espionner... … Maman...


	11. Chapter 11

Asylum Memories 11

Ah... Ma tête... Il s'est passer quoi ?.. Ah oui, ce sont ces deux enfants... Ils m'ont frappés à la tête, je crois... Ça expliquerai pourquoi j'ai aussi mal au crâne et que ça saigne...

J'ai tentée de me relever, sans succès, je décida de ramper vers la porte. Il fait trop sombre pour y voir quoi que ce soit, je tatas un peu partout cherchant un objet qui pourrait m'aider à y voir... Ah ! J'ai quelque chose, un petit objet rectangulaire, sûrement un briquet, je l'alluma :

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH ! …. Oh mon dieu !

Oh putain ! Qu'est-ce … qu'est-ce que c'était ? Oh dieu... Je pris une grande respiration, je posa une main sur ma poitrine tentant de calmer mon cœur... Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir ce que c'était... Oh dieu...

Bon... Aller... Elodie... Ce n'était rien, je vais rallumer ce fichu briquet et me tirer d'ici...

Un coup sec sur la roulette redonnait vie à la flamme, cette chose avait disparue, tant mieux, je m'appuyais contre la poignée de la porte qui s'ouvrit. Je me levais en appuyant contre la poignée. Mes jambes n'arrêtaient pas de trembler, je me sens faible, il faut que je trouve de quoi me soigner, il devrait y avoir des bandages dans cette asile, mais je vais me reposer cinq minutes...

Bon ça doit être la cinquième salle que je fais et je n'ai toujours rien trouvés, je commence à avoir le vertige...

Sixième salle, espérons qu'il y a quelque chose d'intéressant dans cette salle...

Un bureau, une plaquette était posée sur le dessus de celui-ci avec un nom, je suppose, je tapota le mur à ma droite, je trouva l'interrupteur et l'activa... rien, j'essaie plusieurs fois, sans aucun succès. Génial...

J'éclairais la petite plaque... Ce nom, Docteur O. Phalenae... étrange nom... il me semble familier...

Je fis le tour du bureau pour regarder par la fenêtre, il faisait sombre, mais c'était plus dans le genre glauque : pas d'étoiles, une lune rouge sang et surtout... aucun bâtiment à plusieurs mètres d'ici...

Je me retourna en soupirant, il n'y a peut-être aucun moyen de sortir d'ici... Tiens, un des tiroirs est ouvert... bah, ça ne dérangera personnes, si je fouille à travers ces documents.

M...N...O...P...Q...R... ?! Pour... Pourquoi il y a un dossier contenant mon nom ?!.. Mon nom, mon âge, ma taille et même mon poids... Il y a un dossier médical... J'aurais fait une dépression suite à ce viol ? Mais... Pourquoi ? Je travaillais ici, non ? D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, j'aurais donnée naissances à des jumeaux pas faire une dépression... Quoi que ça aurait pu être logique... ? Il y a quelqu'un qui rentre... une cachette... une cachette... vite !


	12. Chapter 12

Asylum Memories 12

Pas de bruit, ne fais plus aucun bruit, les pas sont réguliers ça ne peut pas être un de ces monstres et… et si c'était lui, si il sait que je me suis échappée il doit être à ma poursuite ce Eyeless Jack…

Les pas s'éloignent, la porte claque indiquant qu'elle venait d'être fermée, je sortis de dessous le bureau et me releva, qui était-ce ? Tiens il a laissé un papier… C'est un certificat de décès, il a pris ma pluie une bonne partie de l'encre et effaçait… Le nom du mort est assez visible.

Oh dieu…non… c'est mon nom qui est écrit… qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je suis morte ? Ce n'est pas possible… je respire et mon cœur bat… La cause du décès est effacer…

Ce n'est pas logique, rien n'est logique ici de toute façon… est-ce que je deviens folle ?

… Bon sa ne sert à rien de ce torturer l'esprit, il faut que je trouve un moyen de sortir et vite, j'en ai plus qu'assez d'être ici. En me relevant brusquement je dis tomber un dossier. Je le pris et le reposa que le bureau.

J'allais partir mais quand je regardais la photo du patient qui me parut familière… ! C'est la même photo que celle de ma fille !... Elle a elle-même un certificat de décès… Elle fut assassiner brutalement par… sa mère… qu'ai-je donc fait ? J'aurais tuée ma propre fille ? Et pour mon fils ? Je lui ai fait subir le même sort ? Serais-je déjà folle ?

… J'en ai assez de toutes ces questions !... Bon pensons à autre chose, il faut vraiment que je sorte d'ici cette endroit va me rendre folle. Je sortis de la pièce en vitesse, il faut absolument que je trouve de quoi me soignée.

Toutes les portes se ressemblent et il n'y a aucune indications pour savoir de quelle salle il s'agit. Je suis dans un asile, non ? Il devrait y avoir des indications au moins… Ah… Bon je n'ai rien dit il y a une plaque en bronze où la salle des soins est indiqué, il n'y a plus qu'à espéré que ce soit la bonne salle.

J'ouvre la porte… Enfin la bonne salle, j'attrape bandages et médicaments puis je commence à me rafistolée.

Presque comme neuf, les battements sont maintenant plus léger qu'avant. Dieu merci, je n'en pouvais plus de ces coups. Bon maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à retrouver la réception…

Enfin, te voila…

Quoi ?!


	13. Chapter 13

Asylum Memories 13

Enfin, te voila…

Je me retourna pour voir Jack… le gentil, il avait ses bras croisés et avait une mine renfrogné, la colère s'affichait clairement dans ses yeux bleus, pourquoi était il autant en colère, qu'ai-je donc bien fait ?... Ah, oui je me suis enfuie en courant, mais il fallait me comprendre ! Je venais d'apprendre que j'avais eu des enfants avec un tueur, sans que je sois consentante.

Son regard persistent commençai à m'énervais

Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?

…

Il resta silencieux, toujours en me dévisageant du regard. Il se redressa et s'avança enfin vers moi, il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de moi, assez proche pour me mettre mal à l'aise.

Tu sais combien de temps j'ai mis à te trouver ?

… Non, combien ?

…

Jack hésita à me le dire puis enfin il ouvrit la bouche

9 Jours

… Attend… Tu as dit neuf jours ?!

Il hocha la tête. Oh mon dieu, neuf jours ?! J'ai été inconsciente aussi longtemps ?! Non ce n'est pas possible, je n'ai pas pu être inconsciente aussi longtemps !... Je sentis une main sur mon épaule qui me sorti de mes pensées.

Elodie, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici

… Oui, tu as raison il doit bien y avoir une sortie.

Non… Je ne veux pas parler de ça… Ah… Écoute Elodie… sortir de cette pièce est possible mais sortir de ce bâtiment est impossible…

Comment ça « c'est impossible de sortir de ce bâtiment » ?

C'est bien trop long à t'expliquer

J'ai tout le temps si c'est impossible de sortir d'ici.

…

Il soupira et s'assit sur le petit tabouret blanc de la pièce :

Bien…

Il commença enfin à répondre à mes questions…


	14. Chapter 14

Asylum Memories 14

Jack avait l'air d'hésiter, ses yeux regardaient partout sauf les miens puis il soupira :

Très bien… que veut-tu savoir ?

Tout ! Qu'est-ce que je fais là et pourquoi ? Qui est vraiment ce tueur et pourquoi il en a après moi ? Qui sont ces enfants et qui sont-ils pour moi ? Et… et toi ? Qui es-tu pour moi ? Et quel est cet en-

Stop

Il avait placé son index sur mes lèvres me faisant arrêter de parler, il se frotta les tempes comme pour chasser un mal de tête puis il soupira une seconde et regarda le plafond, il mit une bonne minute et enfin ses yeux répondirent aux miens :

Une seule question à la fois, et je tenterai d'y répondre

Bien…

Je pris une grande respiration et je réfléchis à la question que je voudrais poser :

Bon… Tu as l'air de bien me connaître, qui suis-je vraiment ?

Tu t'appel Elodie Redfield (Oui je sais, je suis fan de Resident Evil) tu as 25 ans, tu es psychologue et tu travailles ici, dans cet asile, tu n'as pas de famille, en tout cas ceux que je sais sont morts et…

Je le coupa net dès que sa phrase atteignit mon cerveau :

Attends… Comment ça je n'ai pas de famille, et qui sont ceux qui sont morts ?

Je sais que tes parents sont morts, que tu n'as pas de frères et sœurs et que tes deux enfants sont morts

Qu'est-il arrivés à mes parents ? Et mes enfants ? Est-ce ceux que j'ai eu avec… avec…

Oui… J'ignore ce qui est arrivés à tes parents et… à tes enfants

Je sentis l'hésitation dans sa voix, est-ce qu'il mentait ? Ou il ne savait vraiment rien de la mort de mes enfants, en tout cas, je ne pus enlever ce doute en moi j'ai l'impression qu'il en sait bien plus que ce qu'il voudrait me faire croire :

… Je vois… Est-ce que tu sais d'autre choses sur moi ?

Eh bien, tu étais censé te mariée avec un homme que tu haïssais, mais il a été tué

Vraiment ? Qui l'a tué ?

… Je l'ignore

Je fronça les sourcils, je savais qu'il me mentait cette fois-ci, c'était tellement évidement… C'est lui qui l'aurait tué ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi il ment mais bizarrement je ne le vois pas capable d'un tel acte

Tu m'as bien dit que tu répondrais à mes questions

… Oui

J'aimerais n'avoir que la vérité, tu m'as menti deux fois… Pourquoi tu ne me dit pas la vérité ?

Parce que cela te mettra en danger, j'en sais déjà beaucoup trop, et je ne veux pas qu'il nous tues

Comment ça ? Qui pourrait nous tués ? Et en quoi je serais en danger ?! C'est ma vie ! J'ai le droit de savoir ma putain d'vie !

… C'est trop long à t'expliquer… Il pourrait nous retrouver à tout moment, il faut qu'on bouge

Qui est-ce il ?!

On a pas le temps, il faut y aller

Je n'irai nulle part tant que je ne serais qui est-ce il !

C'est…

Il se figea, je ne compris pas pourquoi jusqu'à ce que je vois le sang couler d'une blessure au niveau du cou, il s'écroula créant une mare de sang tout autour de lui, je me figea, mes genoux se mirent à trembler violemment, son tueur se dirigea vers la lumière, la peur fut la seule chose que je sentais à ce moment précis. C'était lui…

Son masque était mis pour que je puisse voir sa bouche, ses deux rangés de dents pointus jaunes et rouges du sang des organes qu'il avait dû avaler, il me sourit :

C'est moi qui va te tuer Elodie…


	15. Chapter 15

Asylum Memories 15

La peur m'empêchais de bouger, il fit un pas puis un autre jusqu'à être en face de moi, je pus voir son scalpel, c'était celui qui venait de trancher la gorge de Jack, la lumière se reflétait sur sa lame, cela réveilla mon corps, je pus enfin bouger, je pris rapidement le scalpel et je tenta de l'attaquer.

Eyeless Jack prit mon bras et serra sa poigne me faisant lâcher mon arme, il ricana :

Ceci est futile Elodie, n'as-tu donc pas compris ? Tu m'appartient

Je lâcha un petit cri de douleur mes genoux cédèrent et je tomba à ses pieds, son rire ne s'arrêté pas :

Je… je ne t'appartient pas…

Vraiment ? Une punition s'impose

Il me frappa dans l'estomac et il me lâcha le bras, je me recroquevilla et me tient le ventre, cela fait mal, j'ai du mal à penser clairement… il y a une drôle de lumière qui m'aveugle... Mais oui, c'est le scalpel que j'ai lâché, je regarda rapidement le tueur, il était trop occupé à rire de mon état, je ne perdrais rien de toute façon… Je pris l'arme et l'enfonça dans sa jambe ne faisant pas attention à son cri de douleur ou plutôt de surprise, je me releva en ignorant la douleur de mon estomac où il allait y avoir un énorme hématome.

Je cours, j'ignorais où j'allais et pour être franche, pour le moment, je m'en fichais pas mal, il faut que j'arrive à m'échapper mais je l'entends, il est très proche, j'ouvris la première porte à ma droite et j'entrais dans la pièce, je pris une chaise qui était au milieu de la pièce et je bloqua rapidement la porte avec elle, un coup brutal contre la porte me fit sursauter et après deux trois coups les bruits s'arrêtèrent.

Je pris une grande respiration tenant toujours mon estomac douloureux et je sentit quelque chose tirait mon tee-shirt, ce fut une petite fille, elle ressemblait étrangement à l'enfant que j'avais découvert à la morgue, je m'agenouilla devant elle, elle avait l'air inoffensif :

Qui êtes vous ?

Je m'appelle Elodie et toi ? Qui est tu ?

Je m'appelle Night et voici Light

Elle désigna un jeune garçon qui avait l'air de son âge, il ne fit qu'un petit signe de main que je retourna, le pauvre était terrifié.

Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Ce n'est pas vraiment un endroit pour les enfants ici…

On attends maman…

Hein ?

On attends maman… Papa à dit qu'elle allait se réveiller bientôt

Ah… euh, qui sont vos parents ?

Ma mère s'appelle Elodie et mon père Jack

Ah d'accord… attend tu a dit Jack… à quoi ressemble-t-il ?

Eh ben… il est grand et il a les cheveux bruns-rouge et les yeux… euh… il n'en as plus…

Quoi tu as dit qu'il n'avait pas d'yeux ?

Elle hocha simplement la tête et se dirigea vers l'autre enfant, elle lui prit la main et le releva, ils se dirigèrent vers une porte au fond de la pièce, je les arrêtèrent avant qu'ils n'aillent plus loin :

Est-ce que vous savez comment sortir d'ici ?

Night hocha une seconde fois la tête

Oui je vais vous y conduire mais… pourquoi vous voulez partir ?

Hein ?

Vous n'attendez pas quelqu'un ? Comme… deux enfants ?

Je ne pus rien dire, je suis censé attendre quelqu'un ? D'après elle, je devrais attendre deux enfants… ah… tant pis trouve une excuse, vite

Je… les attendrais là-bas…

… Si vous le dites… Moi et Light allons vous conduire à la sortie, suivez-nous…

Je ne dis rien… pour son âge elle parle vraiment bien… où va-t-elle me conduire ?

Derrière moi j'entendis d'étrange bruits… on aurait que quelqu'un cassait tout sur son passage… mais cela n'affolait ni Light ni Night, je suis la seule à les entendre ou ils ont décider d'ignorer ses bruits ? Autant partir sur la deuxième réponse et faire comme eux mais cela est si compliqué…

Voila

Hmm ?

Vous voyiez ce long couloir ?

Oui…

Tout droit il y a la sortie

Vraiment ?

Oui

Merci

Je ne lui laissa pas le tant de me répondre mais j'entendis un maman…

Je ne me retourna pas et je courus tout droit stupidement, peut-être m'avait elle menti… Non, elle avait l'air trop innocente pour ça… J'entendis soudainement des pas derrière moi… qui était-ce ? Les pas étaient trop bruyant pour que ce soit un enfant… et si c'était lui… ! Non, ce n'est pas possible, je secoua la tête à droite à gauche pour effacer mes pensées et je continua ma route.

Je m'arrêta net dans ma course quand je vis deux chemins s'offrir à moi…

Putain ! C'est une blague ?! Sérieusement ?! Merde…

Lequel prendre ? Droite ? Ou gauche ?

Gauche : chapitre 16

Droite : chapitre 17


	16. Chapter 16

Asylum Memories 16 : Choix d'aller à gauche

Je n'ai qu'une chance... Droite ou gauche… Bon plus le temps de réfléchir… Gauche !

Je cours droit devant moi sans m'arrêter, je sais qu'il est juste derrière moi et si j'hésite une seconde fois, je n'aurais plus de chance de sortie… aller ! C'est ma dernière chance !

Oui ! Une porte ! Night ne m'avait donc pas menti ! J'ouvre rapidement la porte et je regarda derrière moi une dernière fois, Eyeless Jack était là son masque levé pour montrer sa rangé de dents mais cette fois-ci il serra les dents sûrement de colère, je lui sourit sarcastiquement et prit rapidement la porte sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de bouger un doigt.

Enfin libre…

J'entendis un son assourdissant, le même que celui que j'entendais dans ma chambre, est-ce que je me suis trompée ? Est-ce que c'est la fin ?.. J'entends des voix, c'est difficile de comprendre ce qu'il se passe… J'ouvre enfin les yeux.

La lumière est aveuglante, que ce passe t-il ? Ou suis-je ? Est-ce que j'ai réussi ? Suis-je enfin libre ? Libéré de ce cauchemar ?

J'entends des gens parler à ma droite, qui sont ils ? Dès que ma vue fut adaptée à la lumière, je vis deux hommes, un avec une blouse blanche grand un peu gros sûrement un médecin et en face de lui, était un jeune homme, grand, mince les cheveux auburn.

Je tente de parler pour leur faire signaler que je venais de me réveiller mais tout ce qu'il sortit de ma bouche était un bruit silencieux, ma gorge m'irritais comme si je n'avais pas bu depuis plus d'une semaine, je serre les draps et je gémis, les deux hommes se tournèrent vers moi en m'entendant, le plus jeune des deux se met à mon niveau et prend ma main :

Elodie, tu es enfin réveillée ! Oh dieu merci…

L'homme avait l'air drôlement familier, est-ce que je le connais… ? C'est…c'est lui ! Jack ! Il est vivant… mais comment je l'ai vu mourir… et pourtant il se tient debout devant moi…

Ou… ou suis-je ?

Tu es a l'hôpital

Que fais-je a l'hôpital ? Je suis pourtant sortit d'une porte… Pourquoi je suis ici…

… Que sait il passer ? Je ne me souviens plus de rien

Hum… tu te rappelle de l'incident a l'asile ou tu bossais ?

Est-ce qu'il parle de mon viol ?

Euh… je crois

De l'incendie celui où tu as sauvé Light et Night

Je…Je l'ai ai sauvés ? Où sont-ils ?

A ta gauche

Je me tourne a gauche pour voir deux enfants dormir sur un petit futon avec une couverture sur leur deux petits corps, leurs apparences ressemblent étonnamment aux deux enfants qui m'ont aidés et ils ont le même prénom :

Ils sont adorables, non ?

… Oui

Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? Tu es fatigué ? Tu peux te reposer si tu veux je peux m'en occuper

Non, il n'y a rien... Je...

Il me regarde en attendant que je finisse ma phrase, dois-je lui raconter ce que j'ai vécu et encore ça se trouve j'ai vécu un rêve ou plutôt un cauchemar, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis libre de ce cauchemar, de cet affreux asile et... de ce monstre.

Je sens une main attraper la mienne, Jack me regarde inquiet :

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Je dois appeler le médecin ?

Je secoue la tête et lui serre la main

\- Non ça va, je suis heureuse que tout soit fini, enfin

Il sourit et me prend dans ses bras tout en déposant un baiser mon front, c'est enfin fini...


	17. Chapter 17

Asylum Memories 17 : Choix d'aller à droite

Un choix, pourquoi dois-je faire un choix, je ne peux pas simplement aller tout droit ? Les pas se rapproche, il faut choisir, vite ! Bon droite... gauche... Aller droite ! Je cours à droite.

Le chemin est étroit est parchemin d'obstacles, je trébuche deux ou trois fois, et enfin je me retrouve face à une porte, Night avait raison ! Elle ne m'a pas mentit... J'attrape la poignée et je la tourne... rien, comment ça rien ?! Cette stupide porte est verrouillée ! Je tente de l'enfoncé mais cela ne sert à rien sauf à me faire mal à l'épaule :

Ça ne sert à rien Elodie, il te faut la clé

J'étais tellement concentré sur la porte que j'avais oublié le monstre qui me suivait, ce fut ma seule erreur. Il tient dans sa main une clé, sûrement celle qui servait à ouvrir la porte, il se moque de moi et d'un coup il me jette la clé, par reflex je l'attrapa mais je sentit un violent coup au crâne me faisant perdre connaissance :

Tu m'appartient Elodie...

… Quand je me réveille, je sentit des liens autour de mes bras et de mes jambes, ma vision est floue, j'aperçois une forme, elle se dirige vers moi et m'attrape durement la mâchoire :

Ta seule erreur, Elodie, à été le fait que tu tombe amoureuse d'un homme qui ne fut pas moi

Il sourit et je sentit une forte douleur au niveau du bras :

Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais rectifier cela, en commençant par refaire tes deux petites erreurs, tes deux enfants

Je sentis les liens de mes jambes étant coupés, je n'arrive pas à me déplacer je suis trop faible, trop fatigué, ce bâtard m'a droguée !... Tout ce que je peux ressentir et la douleur au niveau du bas-ventre quand il me pénétra.

Il ne s'occupait que de son propre plaisir pas du mien, tout ce que je peux ressentir est de la douleur, une main agrippa ma gorge et serra, m'empêchant de prononcer le moindre mot et de respirer.

Sa bite palpita et il gémit de plus en plus fort puis il libéra sa semence en moi, enfin la torture est fini...

Il se retira de moi et se rhabilla me laissant à moitié nue, son sperme dégoulina de mes jambes, ce fut dégoûtant, je me suis sentit sale...

Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter Elodie, tu auras bientôt ta famille

Il quitta la pièce me laissant seule avec mes pensées... Je suis sortit d'un rêve pour rentrer dans un cauchemar... Tout ce que je peux faire est de prier la mort pour qu'elle vienne me chercher... Car elle seule pourra me sauver de ce cauchemar à présent...


End file.
